


Indifferent (Birth)Days

by GayStuffe



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Akko is a cheeky brat, Angst, Birthday, But Akko makes her happy, But not a whole lot?, Crying, Cuddles, Diakko, Diana is sad, F/F, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DIANA, I really just wanted to make Diana a birthday fic, I've never made one for a character, Japanese word/phrasing, Pastries, Stargazing, as always, at least i think, birthday fic, diana blushes, dont worry it gets translated, idk Diana crys, only for a little bit tho, sorry I feel like I give too much away in the tags, sorry these tags are a MESS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayStuffe/pseuds/GayStuffe
Summary: "Diana was indifferent. She always tried her best to be, especially when it came to herself.She was specifically indifferent about her birthday. Which was tomorrow, mind you."





	Indifferent (Birth)Days

**Author's Note:**

> What kinda LWA writer would I be if I didn't make a Diana birthday fic?  
> This is hella messy, I'm not gonna sugarcoat it. It was rushed, because me, being me, can barely remember even my own birthday.  
> Also, Lux (thespectralbones) actually edited this for me, I'm sure you've read some of her writings before, but read them again, duh.   
> But, I hope you enjoy it!!

Diana was indifferent. She always tried her best to be, especially when it came to herself. 

 

She was specifically indifferent about her birthday. Which was tomorrow, mind you. 

 

Sure, birthdays were meant to be “special” and an entire day dedicated to the birthday person, but Diana could do without the big celebration. Really, she could do without  _ anyone _ knowing that it was her “special day”. A birthday gone by without notice was a perfect birthday to Diana. 

 

Of course, as a child, she had big birthday celebrations where anyone and everyone was invited to little Diana’s birthday bash. Her mother always made sure that Diana was as happy as she could be on her birthday.

 

As Diana grew older, after her mother’s death, the birthday celebrations only seemed to grow larger, until one year Diana shut it all down. She had decided she was much too old for such things, in which Daryl and the twins had put up a fight, but stepped back nonetheless. Diana suspected that the birthday celebrations had grown so large after her mother had died because of Daryl. And  _ only _ because of the large amount of presents Diana received each year but had no use nor care for, so of course they took full advantage of that fact. After Diana had rejected yet another party idea, they finally gave up, allowing Diana a few years of silent birthdays. She received nothing, not even something as simple as a card. And as much as Diana wanted to say she was ecstatic about the fact, she couldn’t. 

 

Because it was a lie. 

______________________

Diana always woke up before Hannah and Barbara. Today was no exception. Getting dressed silently, Diana mused on how today was going to be like. Normal. On Diana’s birthday. Just what she asked for. But, then, why did she feel a deep sense of disappointment dwelling within her gut? Looking at the sleeping faces of her two closest companions, her stomach lurched. Calming herself, Diana grabbed her school materials before heading out of the dormitory to do her before school duties. 

 

Walking down the empty corridors, Diana felt pitiful. The school was  _ always _ nearly empty this time in the morning. Diana should’ve been used to it. 

 

But she wasn’t. Suddenly, the crushing loneliness trying to choke her out won, and Diana barely managed to choke back a sob. With tears in her eyes, Diana walked briskly to the restrooms before pulling open the door and throwing herself in. Not bothering to hold back anymore, sobs wracked Diana’s body. Why did she feel like this? She  _ asked _ for this. This was  _ her _ fault, not anyone else’s. Not Daryl’s, or the twins, or Hannah, Barbara, Akko. . . it was not their fault. It was Diana’s, especially seeing as Hannah, Barbara,  _ and _ Akko didn't know of her birth date. Sure, they all had asked, but Diana had brushed them off, claiming it wasn’t important and/or anywhere near. Tears still falling angrily out of her eyes, Diana faced the mirror. 

 

Dear Beatrix, she looked absolutely  _ dreadful _ . Slamming her hands down on the sink in pitiful anger, Diana froze as a toilet flushed. Quickly wiping at the tears and straightening her posture, Diana turned around, ready to explain her situation to whoever was sharing the restroom with her. Only to not.

 

“Akko? What are you doing up so early?” was the first thing Diana said as Akko emerged from a stall. 

 

Giving Diana a look of worry and confusion, Akko replied, “What do you mean ‘so early’? This is when I usually get up. Breakfast ends in 15.”

 

With raised eyebrows, Diana checked the time, realizing her temper tantrum had gone on longer than what she had thought.

 

“A-are you okay? I heard you crying and I  _ thought _ it sounded like you but I wasn’t so sure.”

 

Giving a huff of frustration, not wanting to lie to her friend, Diana nodded. “Yes, that was me. I apologize for the disruption. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I think I can still get some of my morning duties tended to-” She was stopped by a tug on the blue belt around her waist  Diana froze with her hand on the restroom door knob. 

 

“You can talk about it if you want. I’m here.”

 

With a shaky turn of her head, Diana pleaded to Akko with her eyes. Stepping closer, Akko laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder, which was the (second) breaking point for Diana. Breaking out in tears for the second time that day, Diana felt ashamed. Akko, who hadn’t expected more tears, awkwardly wrapped her arm around Diana’s shoulder. Craving comfort, Diana laid her head on Akko’s shoulder, wetting it with tears. Not even having the strength to apologize for wetting her shirt, Diana simply cried harder, fisting Akko’s shirt with her hands. 

 

Petting and running her fingers through Diana’s hair soothingly, Akko whispered constant reassuring messages, such as, “it’ll be okay” and, “I’m here for you.”

 

After sometime, long after breakfast ended and class had started, Diana began to calm down. Still sniffling, Diana whimpered in pain as she tried to speak, her throat sore. Finally regaining the energy to lift her head up, Diana raised her hands to wipe away the tears on her face only for her hand to be pushed away by Akko’s. With a smile, Akko wiped the tears from her cheeks and under her eyes. With another sniffle, Diana felt herself grow a smile. An actual, genuine smile for the first time in days. 

 

“I apologize for wetting your shirt but. . . thank you Akko, I needed that.”

 

With a slight “pfft” and a wave of her hand, Akko dismissed the apology. “It was nothing. I know you’d do the same for me, but tenfold. Would you like to talk about whatever it is that’s bothering you?”

 

With a sigh, Diana confessed, “It’s my birthday today.” 

 

The change in Akko’s face and emotions displayed was really quite assuming, at least to Diana. It began with puzzlement, Akko’s eyebrows drawn together. Then, it morphed into Akko’s trademark “thinking face”, which was always a pleasure to see, as it doesn’t come out often. Lastly came a mix between disgruntled, unbridled sadness, and confusion. Of course, the confusion was expected, what with Akko being. . . Akko and all. 

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

Diana scoffed. “Akko, really, it’s not a big deal.”

 

Akko gasped. “Oh god,  _ please _ don’t tell me you’re one of those ‘I hate my birthday and I hate to celebrate it’ types of people.”

 

Eyes narrowing in on Akko, Diana scowled. “I  _ never _ said I hated it. I’m just indifferent towards it.”

 

Rolling her eyes, Akko wrapped her arms around Diana’s waist, pulling her into a tight hug. “It’s your birthday! Where’s the big party? The hat, the cake, the presents, the singing?”

 

Agitated, Diana pulled out of Akko’s embrace. “I don’t want  _ any _ of that. Nor do I need it.”

 

Exasperated with Diana, Akko attempted to persuade her. “C’mon, I can grab the girls and we can throw you a part-”

 

“AKKO! I already said that I didn’t want a party, nor for this dreaded day to even be mentioned. Why can’t you just treat today like any other?”

 

Akko’s eyebrows furrowed. “Because it’s your special day, which only comes  _ once a year _ . It’s something to celebrate!”

 

Fed up, Diana stepped away from Akko. “No, no it is not.” Turning away, Diana placed her hand on the knob of the restroom door once again. “And,” Diana began, “I would appreciate it if you would not mention this to anyone else.” 

 

Opening the door, Diana couldn’t fight the urge to look back. Akko looked defeated and depressed, but Diana was  _ not _ going to change her mind. That she was sure of. Closing the door behind her, Diana set off for the classrooms, hoping the professor would excuse her tardiness. 

______________________

Diana felt exhausted coming back from her nightly duties. Her day was spent dodging Akko, trying not to look or feel guilty in front of Hannah and Barbara, and doing her best to not break out in tears. Again. 

 

Just thinking about it brought an embarrassed blush back to Diana’s face. She  _ cried _ in front of Akko. Not to mention, Akko knew it was her birthday now. Landing face down on her bed, Diana let out a near silent, air-filled scream into her sheets. Sitting up, Diana blew a stray hair out of her face as a knock sounded at the door. 

 

Wondering who it could be, Diana crept towards the door, not wanting to make much noise as Hannah and Barbara were already fast asleep. Diana opened the door, revealing Akko. “Akko? What are you doing here? It’s after curfew.”

 

With an awkward smile, Akko motioned towards the door, silently asking if she could come in. Throwing a glance at her two sleeping teammates, Diana gestured for Akko to walk in, putting her forefinger over her lips to signal that Akko should be quiet. With a nod, Akko tip-toed in, carrying a suspicious looking bag with her. Pointing at the doors to the balcony, Diana quickly grabbed Akko’s hand and led her to said doors, silently opening them and pulling Akko out onto the balcony along with her. Closing the door behind them, Diana finally spoke. 

 

“What are you doing here? And what’s in the bag?” Diana questioned suspiciously, regarding the bag with narrowed eyes. Akko grinned sheepishly, hiding said bag behind her back. 

 

“C-could you close your eyes for a sec? Please, it’s important.”

 

About to protest, Diana put up a hand, only to be stopped by a begging whimper. Looking up to Akko’s watery eyes, Diana gave in.

 

“Fine, but if I don’t like what’s happening, I’m opening my eyes.”

 

Akko nodded in response before remembering that Diana’s eyes were closed. 

 

“Okay, just try your best not to open them.” 

 

Huffing in annoyance, Diana nodded. Soon, ruffling sounds were being made to Diana’s right, as well as the sound of the bag being opened. Also, Diana could have  _ sworn _ she smelled smoke, but maybe she was just being paranoid. 

 

After awhile, the ruffling stopped, and all that could be heard were Akko’s frustrated miffs every now and then. 

 

“Akko? Is everything alright?” Now bored, Diana started to fidget nervously. 

 

“Almost done!” Akko whisper-shouted, startling Diana as it came from behind her. Calming her heart, Diana began to wonder just what it was that Akko was doing. Could she be showing Diana another spell she had mastered? Last time  _ that _ had happened. . . Diana chose not to think of what happened. 

 

Akko nudged Diana’s arm, breaking her out of her internal debate. “Alright, you can open your eyes now.”

 

Diana slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times, eyes adjusting. There, in front of her, stood a foldable table, filled to the brim with pastries and snacks. Next to the table laid a bag, stuffed to the top with wrapping. Most of the pastries had a candle sticking out of them, some jutting out at an awkward angle. Well, at least  _ that _ explained the smoke Diana had smelled earlier, quelling what worries she had. 

 

Turning towards Akko, who wore a nervous smile, Diana kinked up an eyebrow.

 

Akko saw the look and began to ramble. “Happy birthday! I- well, I know that said you didn’t really want a party or anything, but I couldn’t just not do  _ anything _ for your birthday. S-so I sorta snuck into the kitchens and took a whole bunch of your favorite snacks and pastries. There’s even tea! Though, I made it handmade because- well,  _ you _ know why but that's besides the point. Uh- so, yeah, happy birthday!”

 

Ignoring the stolen part, Diana giggled. “You said happy birthday twice.”

 

With a grumble, Akko replied, “ _ That’s _ what you focus on in that whole speech?” 

 

Giggling once again, Diana let out a deep sigh. Looking towards the table full of Diana’s favorites, her eyes filled with tears. Akko, seeing this, took a step forward. “D-Diana? I’m sorry, I know you said you-”

 

Diana quickly cut her off with a hug. 

 

“Thank you. Thank you so, so much.” Nestling into the crook of Akko’s neck, Diana’s tears spilled from her eyes. But, this time, they were happy tears. With a smile, Diana lifted her head. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry for being so hot and cold, I’m sorry for yelling at you, and-” with a laugh, Diana could barely finish her statement. “I’m sorry for crying on you, for soaking your shirt yet again.”

 

With a wave of her hand, Akko dismissed the apologies, chuckling. “It’s fine.  _ You’re _ fine. I get it. Plus, I can just wash the shirt,” Akko wrapped her arms around Diana, a sigh emitting from both of the girls. Soon, Akko noticed that the shorter girl’s tears had stopped, and that they had been hugging for quite a while. 

 

With an awkward laugh, she stepped away from the embrace, unwrapping her arms from around Diana. “W-well we can’t let this all go to waste, why don’t we eat some of the pastries? And- oh crap, you didn’t blow out the candles.”

 

By then, most of the candles were either blown out by the slight breeze or had melted down to the ends, making some of the pastries inedible. With an disheartened sigh, Akko turned back to Diana, ready to apologize.

 

Diana spoke up before she could. “It’s fine, it’s not as if we were going to eat  _ all _ of them anyway. What are the bags for?”

 

Mouth forming an “O”, Akko jumped up and strode to where the bags were placed next to the table full of pastries. “We forgot to do gifts! It’s not much, seeing as I found out it was your birthday a few hours ago, but I hope you like them.” Picking up said bag, Akko handed it to Diana with an excited smile, waiting for her to open the gift in anticipation. 

 

Giving Akko an appreciative smile, Diana pulled the wrapping out of the bag and placed it in Akko’s waiting hands. Peering inside, Diana grabbed the box sitting at the bottom of the bag. Flipping it over to see if there was any hint to what lay inside, Diana shrugged before opening the box. 

 

There, inside the box, lay an engraved pen. The engraving read:

 

“To: Diana Cavendish, From: Akko Kagari.”

 

There was some sort of Japanese word or phrasing next to it, reading “愛してる.”

 

Shocked, Diana could barely push out her appreciation. “T-thank you so much Akko, you don’t know how much this means to me. I know I promised to start learning Japanese, but what does it mean?”

 

With a cheeky grin, Akko simply replied with, “You’ll find out soon enough.”

 

Raising an eyebrow, Diana let it go, reminding herself to borrow the language books from the library later. Putting the pen carefully back into the box, Diana jumped up and threw her arms around Akko. 

 

“I know I never asked for this--for any of this--but I appreciate it greatly. I wasn’t having the best of days but you’ve gone and made it one of my favorites. Thank you, so, so, much,” Diana said while snuggling further into the embrace.

 

Both girls sighed, each enjoying the hug as much as the other. Soon, they broke off and began to eat the pastries, with Akko making a mess of herself, as usual. With a laugh, Diana wiped the crumbs from Akko’s face, making a squealing noise when Akko swept out her tongue to meet with her thumb.

 

After (most of) the pastries were either eaten or thrown away, Diana took a seat on the balcony edge and motioned for Akko to do the same. Laying a steadying hand on her back, Akko leapt up, grateful for said hand. Even after Akko was safely seated on the edge, the hand stayed, which Akko couldn’t complain about. 

 

Diana, noticing her hand hadn’t wavered from its place on the small of Akko’s back, said nothing, and continued to rest her hand there. 

 

Neither girl said anything for quite a while, both silently watching the stars. Soon, Diana felt her eyes drooping, and her shoulders began to hunch. Akko, noticing this, patted her shoulder, indicating that Diana could lay her head there. With a shrug, Diana proceeded to do so, laying her head atop of Akko’s shoulder. Telling herself that she would only rest her eyes for a moment, Diana closed her eyes and relaxed her body, soon drifting off to sleep. Akko, taking her eyes off the stars, noticed this and smiled affectionately. 

 

“Happy birthday, Diana.”

______________________

Diana woke up to sunlight shining in on her face, causing her expression to crumple up in annoyance. Throwing the blanket over her head, she allowed herself time to fully wake, eyes still half-closed with sleep. Suddenly, Diana threw the blanket off from over her and sat up, wide-eyed. 

 

“Akko!?”

 

Turning her head back and forth frantically, Diana searched for said girl, eyes finally resting on a piece of folded paper next to her bed. Leaning over to grab it, she unfolded it, reading the hastily scribbled writing. Just from a glance, Diana could tell it was Akko’s handwriting. The note read:

 

“Hey Diana! Good morning. I went ahead and told the professors that you were up late studying and that you needed rest. I felt like you needed a day off. Anyway, I’m off to class, I’ll see you later. - Akko.”

 

With a smile, Diana finished reading the note. Not that Diana could agree with missing classes, she  _ was _ grateful for the extra sleep. 

 

Looking towards the balcony doors, she noticed that the table and pastries were cleaned and it looked the same as it always did. Not counting the open curtains, which explained Diana's blinding alarm clock. Remembering Akko’s gift, Diana found it sitting on her dresser, looking perfectly intact in the box. Picking up the pen and re-reading the engraved message, Diana remembered what she set out to do last night. Akko hadn’t told her what it meant, so Diana was going to figure it out herself. 

 

Glancing at the clock, she figured she had enough time to run to the library, grab the translation books, and run back to her dorm to translate the message before anyone would know she was out of her dormitory. Grabbing her wand, Diana set out to do just that. 

______________________

In a rush, Diana quickly opened up her dormitory door and jumped in, slamming to door behind her. 

 

She had miscalculated. 

 

Class had  _ just _ been released and Diana was barely able to make it back to her room, almost being caught nearly twice. It wasn’t that Diana was hiding, or doing anything  _ wrong _ really, but she had skipped classes, and it would seem suspicious of her to be out and about. 

 

Nevertheless, she was back, and she had the book. Setting her things to the left of her desk, Diana laid the book down and grabbed the pen from it's box. Re-reading the message once again with a smile, Diana set out to look for it’s translation. 

 

Diana found it quickly. Rather, on the third page, in “commonly used phrases.”

 

With a gasp, Diana re-read it, frantically looking to see if maybe she was wrong, or maybe the book was wrong.

 

“It means I love you!?!”

**Author's Note:**

> My favorite endings are hella abrupt endings in case you couldn't tell.   
> I'm also about to start working on another oneshot for a friend, I'm hoping it'll be my longest oneshot yet.  
> Anyways, hope you liked it, and HAPPY BIRTHDAY DIANA!!


End file.
